lovefirst sight
by Roina Star
Summary: hi guys and i know i have updated this chapter really quickly so i hope u dont mind .i hope u enjoyed the second chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Sophia was greeted by a handsome charming boy............................. Prince Tom who kissed her on forehand then Princess Sophia, King Arthur and Jonathan was introduced to everyone in the palace. Then Maid Mellisa rang the bell to let us now that dinner was served as they arrived at dinner Princess Sophia was giving Prince Tom looks as she'd seen him she had this feeling inside her it was love at first sight , after dinner everyone went to there rooms. The next morning Princess Sophia woke up early and went outside to the water fall and there he was Prince Tom and she said "Good morning" and he said good morning Back then they started talking and found they had a lot in common then they  
went for walks and they became closer and closer together(singing love  
songs) . One week had passed. It was the Monday morning of there second week and Princess Sophia and Prince Tom had arranged to meet up and go for a walk and they did going through the woods holding hands then they faced each other and you could see that they had both fallen in love then they came closer together (singing love songs) and kissed like they had been longing to like they had but this time desperately. They were away from the palace for hours and came back at dinner time. 2 day passed and the love drew stronger and stronger, they wanted to keep there relationship but nearly every one in the palace were well aware that something was going on. They sang to each other most of the times to show there love. They went to all the malls Prince Tom could think of they went to cafés they also went to restaurants............................. 


	2. chap 3

             22nd January 2004

Once upon a time they lived a girl called Sophia Snow , Sophia was a 20 year old princess and she lived in a beautiful palace

were she sangsongs day and night even when she watched TV whilst here butler came in and out serving her favourite drinks_ ._

Princess Sophia was the daughter of King Arthur Snow an very nice caring king who was known everywhere for his kind donations to all sorts of charity's. King Arthur had a friend who lived in France called King James and they were to go on holiday to visit for two weeks and they were leaving tomorrow, Princess Sophia and one of her maids packed the last of her load then went to bed.

The Next morning bright and early Princess Sophia, King Arthur and the butler Jonathan maid there way to the airport to go to France in a first class plane .They arrived at the airport and made there way to check in then made there way to the plane, as they sat down on the plane they were served drinks and biscuits. Soon later they arrived at France. And was meet  at the airport the were picked up by King James s' driver as they entered the limo Princess Sophie said politely "Bonjour" And the driver said "you don't need to bother with the French" they drove to King James s'  palace and entered Princess Sophia wasn't surprised it looked like there palace back home. As they got in the palace Princess Sophia was greeted by a handsome charming boy

Prince Tom who kissed her on forehand then Princess Sophia, King Arthur and Jonathan was introduced to everyone in the palace. Then Maid Mellisa rang the bell to let us now that dinner was served  as they arrived at dinner Princess Sophia was giving Prince Tom looks as she'd seen him she had this feeling inside her it was love at first sight , after dinner everyone went to there rooms. The next morning Princess Sophia woke up early and went outside to the water fall and there he was Prince Tom  and she said "Good morning" and he said good morning 

Back then they started talking and found they had a lot in common then they went for walks and they became closer and closer together(singing love songs) .

One week had passed. It was the Monday morning of there second week and Princess Sophia and Prince Tom had arranged to meet up and go for a walk and they did going through the woods holding hands then they faced each other and you could see that they had both fallen in love then they came closer together (singing love songs)  and kissed like they had been longing to like they had but this time desperately. They were away from the palace for hours and came back at dinner time. 2 day passed and the love drew stronger and stronger, they wanted to keep there relationship but nearly every one in the palace were well aware that something was going on. They sang to each other most of the times to show there love. They went to all the malls Prince Tom could think of they went to cafés they also went to restaurants. They went home were everyone had super together then after everyone went to bed Princess Sophia and Prince Tom went down to the living room were they watched a movie they ended up falling asleep. In the morning every one woke up and met them there so they crept back up to there rooms and watched television in there rooms.

3 days had passed and were enjoying there last night talking about marriage and more then kissed each other good night then Prince Tom begged Princess Sophia not to go, he had fallen badly in love with her. Then they went up to there rooms and slept. Before Princess Sophia went to bed she cried, she didn't want to leave she wanted to stay with Prince Tom and maybe even get married and have children maybe not stay in King James's palace maybe by there own home near the palace she didn't have a problem except for one she had lost her mum about nine years ago and she was the only child her dad only had her and she couldn't leave him but she would have to one day she thought to her self and then slept.

Prince Tom woke up at about five a clock in the morning thinking to him self ''doesn't she love me or have, I done anything wrong he thought to him self and realised he had acted normal he said out loud '' moi en avoir marre de'' (I'm fed up). He wasn't going to say good by because he was upset because she wouldn't stay 

 with him. He sat thinking and planning out in he's head what kind of future he wanted the clock stroke quarter to six and the butler of the palace loaded the limousine and Princess Sophia realised she hadn't seen Prince Tom so she went tot his room and knocked he answered the door and said ''how can I help you?'' Princess Sophia said ''Don't be like that you know I can't stay because of my father and because of other reasons as well please, try and to understand'' Prince Tom said ''How can I understand you your not going to live with your father forever are, are YOU JUST GO PLEASE'' ''Ok'' Princess Sophia said and then left the room  and Princess Sophia and King Arthur were now ready to leave to the airport they then left to the airport. Soon later 


End file.
